


Crowded

by Totalspiffage



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Mentions of Violence, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totalspiffage/pseuds/Totalspiffage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are getting a little bit crowded, but after being so lonely her entire life, Rebecca doesn't really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowded

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly self-indulgent because my lovely friend paigumondus made me have polyship feelings.

Rebecca wasn’t sure why the arrogant, egocentric asshole had even come to her rescue in the first place. She could have dealt with it on her own, she was used to the jeers and taunts tossed her way every single day in this hellhole of an excuse for a college campus. Yet somehow the jock superstar had taken notice today.

He’d stopped them. Just for a while, but he had, and for a moment, it seemed like he was capable of some sympathy.

It happened more and more. Someone would laugh and make a comment about her grandfather and how she must be crazy like him or something to that regard and there he’d be, as if sensing the unpopular girl’s unease. He tried talking to her sometimes, but she’d just smile shyly and walk away.

So he got more persistent. It wasn’t creepy so much as it was helpful. He would shut entire classrooms up, and lectures were always more interesting with him sucking up to professors he didn’t even take classes with. He never pressured her to talk, and occasionally she’d catch him stealing glances at her while pretending to look at himself in the mirror. He’d strike up a conversation- mostly to himself- and, after a while, she’d even join in.

He could be frustrating, but he was mostly funny. He liked attention, yes, but he was not heartless. And he knew it, but he WAS gorgeous. Still, Rebecca appreciated it, and he’d made her days a lot easier. It was the least she could do to humour him.

 

* * *

 

He kissed her for the first time in front of everyone, making half his admirers watching swoon and half burn with jealousy. She had been flustered, of course, as any girl with interest in gorgeous men could be when one attached himself to her face. Still, he hadn’t asked, and she told him off in private for that. He actually looked taken aback, but then laughed.

He asked before kissing her again, this time in private. After she acquiesced, he leaned in once more. She sighed against his lips and allowed herself to relax. Much better, she thought to herself.

 

* * *

 

Bartolomeo was a bit different. He was generally despised by essentially everyone. It was easy to see why. He was a punk and didn’t give a shit, naturally. Cavendish thought he’d be able to reign him in somehow, teach him how to not piss people off so much. It was as if his lack of tact personally offended the blond in some way.

The only thing that had accomplished was a brutal fight that Rebecca had stopped. She knocked both of them off their feet with one simple move and they looked up with awe. Both of them looked worse for wear and it was essentially a tie, but they both agreed Rebecca had been the victor.

That’s how things continued. Bartolomeo tagged around with them, pissed Cavendish off, Rebecca would interfere, and things fell into a bit of a pattern of ease from there. Cavendish moved in with her in the fall, and Barto essentially lived on their couch and ate half their food while Rebecca cooked them dinner and studied half-heartedly over the sound of their shouts.

Bartolomeo was far from gorgeous, but he was a soft-hearted person deep down. She liked that about him. His hair was fun to play with and if anyone dared to bother her when Cavendish wasn’t present, he made no secret of knocking their teeth in for her.

Rebecca supposed, one night, when she was getting dressed up to go dancing with her boys, that perhaps Bartolomeo should feel more like a third wheel than he did.

 

* * *

 

She saw them kissing, and really she should be mad. She should slap both of them across the face. She should yell and scream and beg Cavendish not to leave her like everyone else had.

They looked cute.

She smiled instead. Barto was tugging on Cav’s bottom lip, his teeth as prominent as ever. She interfered again, a hand on both their shoulders. Cavendish looked up at her, his eyes suddenly worried- and although the air smelled like alcohol, she giggled and kissed both their cheeks.

They fought over who kissed better and asked her to be the judge. She didn’t mind.

 

* * *

 

“So,” she said, the air of the bedroom hanging heavy as she ran her hand through Bartolomeo’s own green hair as Cavendish cuddled around her, “Seems like it’s going to be a crowd in here from now on.”

They both kissed her at the same time and she smiled.

(They were going to need a bigger bed)


End file.
